Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the sudden flow of electricity between differently charged objects (i.e. a positively-charged object and a negatively-charged object) in a relatively short period of time. ESD may occur when differently-charged objects are brought into contact or near-contact with each other.
ESD may occur due to static charges that are deposited on the differently-charged objects. As charges transmit in a relatively short period of time, ESD may generate high voltages. These high voltages generated by ESD may damage electronic components.
ESDs may be classified into two types depending on they affect electronic components. First, a chip-level ESD may cause physical damage to components embedded in the electronic device. Second, a system-level ESD may occur during system operation and cause system errors. As ESDs can significantly affect electronic devices, efforts are underway for developing techniques to detect ESD occurrence.
One of existing ESD detection techniques involve ground bouncing. This ground bouncing technique takes advantage of the phenomenon where when ESD occurs in a circuit, the ground value of the circuit changes.
However, existing ESD detection techniques tend to have low accuracy, producing erroneous results. For the ground bouncing technique, it is difficult to build a suitable prediction model.